Measurement while drilling (MWD) and logging while drilling (LWD) using hard lines is often problematic in the wellbore environment. While such lines provide for a much better data rate, than other methods currently employed, they present easy targets for well equipment. When a line is impacted or otherwise strained beyond its tolerance level, it will, of course, break. This presents two problems: the first and obvious problem is that data flow has stopped on at least that line; and the second and potentially even more damaging problem, is that broken lines get pumped downhole along with mud in the column. This often results in the line creating somewhat of a “rat nest” or a “wire nest”. Wire nests are a problem in that they can impede fluid flow, potentially forming a plug of sorts. Once the tubing has a plug, pressure of the mud tends to move the plug downhole until it hits something solid doing damage thereto and potentially causing a complete stop of fluid flow. At this point, well operations associated with the MWD/LWD process are prevented from occurring. Other well operations may also be affected at this point, but almost certainly will be during the consequently required intervention and fishing operation to correct the problem.
Wireless means for communicating MWD/LWD data such as acoustic or mud pulse telemetry exist and do function without the risks associated with a hard line but the data rates are quite slow thereby rendering the methods unsuitable for some applications.
A system and method for facilitating the use of a hard line communication with its inherently higher data rate while reducing the risks associated therewith would be well received by the art.